Stars Shine Brighter in the Darkness
by AngelsAndApplePies
Summary: No one knows what really happened on Halloween night in 1981 besides Voldemort, whom the Ministry has declared sponsible for his defeat is Rose Lily Potter, the only daughter of James and Lily the wake of that night, the one whose life is changed most drastically is Harry James Potter, the forgotten older twin of the "Girl Who Lived". (Longer summary Inside)
1. Prologue: Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter Franchise, JK Rowling does. I am merely playing in her universe.

**Summary: **No one knows what really happened on Halloween night in 1981 besides Voldemort, whom the Ministry has declared dead. Responsible for his defeat is Rose Lily Potter, the only daughter of James and Lily Potter. In the wake of that night, the one whose life is changed most drastically is Harry James Potter, the forgotten older twin of the "Girl Who Lived". Growing up, Harry struggles with the realization that he will never be as important or wanted as his sister, and that his parents will never have the time for him. But along the way, he finds people that love him for who he is, not who his sister is, and he learns one of the most important lessons of all: Family isn't always Blood.

**Prologue: The (Early) Life and Times of Severus Tobias Snape**

* * *

It all started when a pureblood witch by the name of Eileen Prince married a poor muggle named Tobias Snape.

An odd place to begin this particular story, true, but it was the beginning all the same. Because although Prince family tradition meant that Eileen should have been disowned, she happened to be her father's favorite daughter. Seeing as he was the head of the family, he decided not to disown her. Which, although a rather big decision, should not have been the starting point of this story.

But it is, because less than a year after eloping, Eileen Prince, now Snape, had a son. A son, by the name of Severus Tobias Snape. And although no one knew it then, he was crucial to the events of the next nearly forty years, and the continued existence of the Wizarding World of Great Britain.

* * *

Tobias Snape was a cruel, bitter man. Unfortunately, Eileen's naïveté and adventurous spirit had kept her from noticing until she was too late. She had no idea how he had been able to hide behind his charming mask, because the truth of the matter was he was a mean drunk, who was controlling and slightly abusive. Eileen was terrified at the prospect of bringing a child into his home. She knew it could have been worse though, in fact it could have been much worse. Since Tobias was out of work, and the Prince family was fairly well off, it was money from Eileen's family that was keeping them from losing their small little house. And because of that, Eileen was allowed to use magic.

Now although that may not have seemed like a big deal to many, to Eileen, and later Severus, it was their lifeline. Magic was not only accepted, but also encouraged, as it kept the Princes happy. It also provided a getaway for Eileen and Severus several times a year, for as part of the Prince line, their presence was required at many pureblood gatherings.

It was at one of those gatherings that Severus Snape met Sirius Orion Black and later on, James Charlus Potter.

* * *

Sirius Black was not quite what he had expected of the Black Heir, Severus later thought. The younger son, Regulus, fit that mold a bit better. Sirius was just more lifelike, whereas Regulus resembled a typical pureblood child of the 1960s: lifeless, dull, and obedient. Severus also later realized that the uniqueness of Sirius, for lack of a better word, was probably what drew him to the boy that was only months older than himself.

During their eighth meeting, which was a celebration with all of the traditionally Dark-inclined families when Severus was eight and Sirius, nine, Hogwarts houses came up for the first time.

"I'll probably be a Slytherin." Severus had said when the topic had come up, completely unconcerned. "Maybe a Ravenclaw, but that's doubtful."

Sirius had nodded slowly, and even at eight years old, Severus had been able to tell he was worried about something. Sirius quickly looked around to make sure that there was no one in hearing range before stating, "I need to be a Gryffindor."

It said something about their friendship that Severus could hear the unspoken, _'It's my only way out.'_ He had heard stories about the Black family, and their ties with the mysterious organization known as the Knights of Walpurgis. And although he did not see the appeal of Gryffindor, he honestly didn't blame his friend for thinking it was the only way out. It probably was. So instead of bemoaning about the horrors of Gryffindor, as he was supposed to, he raised an eyebrow and said, "With your idiocy and arrogance, you'll fit right in."

Severus never forgot the look of relief that overtook Sirius' face as he quipped back, "I believe arrogance is more of a Slytherin trait...all Snakes think they're bloody perfect."

* * *

Although Severus and his mother were not treated as badly as they could have been, that does not mean their lives were perfect by any means. Tobias Snape still beat the young wizard and his mother. Perhaps emboldened by Sirius' growing displays against his family, and the anger caused by the knowledge of what a family was supposed to be from James, Severus was defiant, and took his mother's punishments on top of his increasing load of them. Severus would have turned out a very different boy if not for one girl.

Lily Evans, the girl from down the street. The girl whom, Severus suspected, was a witch just like his mother. Of course, when he told her that after finally seeing her do magic, she took it the wrong way.

Thankfully, he let her explain, and by the end of the day, Severus had a new friend. When things got hard, she made it a bit more bearable.

* * *

Severus was standing and waiting for it to be his turn to be sorted. James, Sirius, and Lily, along with the two boys they had met on the train, Remus and Peter, had all been sorted into Gryffindor. Although he was happy that his friends had gotten into the house they wanted (especially Sirius, who looked as though a weight had been lifted from him the moment the hat declared him a Gryffindor), Severus was also slightly disappointed that he would be in Slytherin house alone.

"Snape, Severus," The woman who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall called out Severus' name, and he slowly and calmly made his way to the sorting hat, attempting to ignore his friends' eyes on him.

_"Ah, finally, a challenge." _Severus heard the hat say in his mind, and mentally frowned. He had thought he was a Slytherin through and through.

_"Yes, you do have the qualities of Slytherin...however you also have a great mind, a loyal soul, and a brave heart. Hufflepuff is not the right place for you though...you don't quite have the temperament." _The Sorting Hat said wryly, causing Severus to smirk. _"And while you'd make a great Ravenclaw or Slytherin, I believe the best place for you is _GRYFFINDOR!"

Severus tried not to show his shock as he walked calmly over to the Gryffindor table, to where his friends were cheering. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so lonely after all, he thought as he settled down next to Sirius and across from Lily with a small smile.

* * *

Now however, is when the story skips ahead a little bit. For while the Marauders' years at Hogwarts are quite an interesting and important story in their own right, they really are not all that important to this particular story. For this particular story, all you need to know from the Marauders' years at Hogwarts are three things:

1\. Although Sirius was thrilled to have an escape route from his family, he and Severus kept up their brotherhood and friendship with Regulus, respectively. Upon Regulus being pressured into joining the Death Eaters, and his eventual desire to get out, one way or another, it was Sirius and Severus who convinced him to spy for Dumbledore and the Light.

2\. They never mentioned it for fear of being labelled Dark, but Sirius, Severus, and Remus were more neutral than they were Light, and not a single one of them trusted Dumbledore completely.

3\. Peter never mentioned to anyone that he, much like Sirius and Severus, could have been sorted into Slytherin. He hated being overshadowed. And in his seventh year, he had made himself a promise. He would show everyone that he could be great and powerful too.

Ah, well now that the very beginning (the beginning of the very beginning, in fact) has been told, we can begin the rest of the story.

For you see this is a story about, among other things:

~A boy with a lightning bolt scar  
~Three men as close as brothers  
~The accidentally rich and famous  
~The Dragon Star and the Moon Seer  
~Some Lions  
~Family, both born and made  
~Adventures  
~Legends  
~The power of truth and lies  
_~And quite a lot of Magic_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ __So this is the prologue of what will (hopefully) be quite a long fic. So stay tuned for more, and please review to let me know what you think!  
_(The format of the last paragraph, "For you see this is a story about...And quite a lot of magic" is a variation on a paragraph from The Book Thief by Marcus Zusak. I do not own any part of The Book Thief or any other works by Marcus Zusak)_


	2. As Years Go By

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter Franchise, JK Rowling does. I am merely playing in her universe.

**Summary: **No one knows what really happened on Halloween night in 1981 besides Voldemort, whom the Ministry has declared dead. Responsible for his defeat is Rose Lily Potter, the only daughter of James and Lily Potter. In the wake of that night, the one whose life is changed most drastically is Harry James Potter, the forgotten older twin of the "Girl Who Lived". Growing up, Harry struggles with the realization that he will never be as important or wanted as his sister, and that his parents will never have the time for him. But along the way, he finds people that love him for who he is, not who his sister is, and he learns one of the most important lessons of all: Family isn't always Blood.

**Chapter One: As Years Go By**

* * *

**July 31, 1983**

"Isn't it sad?" Sirius said, with no small amount of disgust in his voice. He was looking, just as he knew Severus was, towards the young boy who was standing in a deserted corner of the yard while the rest of his family and their friends celebrated. "I mean, it's his birthday too."

"It's expected." Severus said evenly. Sirius turned to look at the other man and saw resigned anger in his eyes, the only place Severus ever showed any emotion. "It's horrible, and despicable, but it's normal now."

"How could they do that to their own kid?" Sirius asked, letting some of the horror he was feeling leak into his voice. "Especially knowing how we grew up..."

Severus sighed. "It isn't the same and you know it. James and Lily aren't abusive. They do love him...they just love her more."

Both men turned to look at the young girl, surrounded by admirers. Rose Lily Potter, the Girl Who Lived, vanquished Voldemort at fifteen months, the only physical reminder of which was the 'LV' that had been cut into her forehead. Sirius could remember it like it was yesterday...the call that had come late that Halloween night, the relief that it was finally over. They had thought that they would be able to move on with their lives, and everything would finally be back to the way it should be. And for many, it had. But not for little Harry, who could never do anything big enough to draw attention away from his younger sister.

"They sure don't show it." Sirius said, snapping them both out of their thoughts. "If it wasn't for us, Harry wouldn't remember ever being shown love by adults."

"What can we do about it, Sirius? You saw what happened when Remus said something to James." Severus said, and Sirius could barely restrain a wince. Remus had mentioned the apparent neglect of Harry to James once, a few months ago, and to this day they were barely on speaking terms with each other.

"He's not the same James we went to school with." Sirius said sadly, before adding in a voice barely above a whisper, "I just want my brother back, Ghost."

"So do I, Padfoot. So do I." Severus said. Both men were silent for a few moments, observing the festivities in the yard, until Sirius felt Severus' eyes on him. He turned to look at the other man, raising an eyebrow, and Severus gave him a small, sad, smile. "We should go over to Harry. Show him that someone remembered that his birthday is important too."

Sirius nodded, burying his irritation towards Lily and James as they walked towards his godson. Harry had grown slightly since the last time Sirius had seen him, which was surprising, as he had just seen the now three year old a week ago. As he got closer, Sirius also noticed that his godson was flipping through a picture book, and wouldn't notice their approach. With James forgotten, Sirius shot Severus an evil grin, handed him the camera, and motioned for the man to stay silent. He then snuck up behind Harry. After nodding at Severus, Sirius bent over and picked up Harry, spinning him through the air.

Harry, who had been so absorbed in his book, started giggling as Sirius ran around the small area with Harry over his head. Sirius could hear the click of the camera and Severus' laughter as he messed around with his godson, ending it after throwing the boy in the air once and catching him. When he looked up at Sirius, the change in Harry's face was amazing. No longer looking withdrawn and serious, the slightest bit of love and attention had put a wide grin on his face.

"Sirius! Sev! You came!" Harry said excitedly as he hugged the two men. "I wasn't sure if you would!"

Sirius exchanged a look with Severus before turning back to Harry. "Of course we came, kiddo! We told you we'd be here, didn't we?"

"Yeah. But I thought maybe you'd wanna be with Rose instead." Harry said seriously before perking up. "Since you're here, can we play a game?"

"Hmm doesn't someone have to open his presents first though?" Severus asked in a mock-confused tone. Harry grinned and Sirius couldn't help but laugh as he handed his godson his presents.

"Wow! A new toddler broom? Can we try it out now? Please?!" Harry said, talking a mile a minute. "And I love the potions kit Sev but I wanna do it when I'm at your house because Daddy doesn't like potions."

"Of course we-"

"C'mon you three! It's time for Rose's birthday cake!" Lily called out, and Sirius couldn't help but notice the way Harry's face immediately fell.

"Hey kiddo." Sirius bent down and whispered in his ear. "How about I talk to your mum and see if maybe she'll let you come stay with us for a day or two? I know Remus has a present for you, and I bet he'd love to see you."

The smile on Harry's face just confirmed for Sirius that the upcoming argument with Lily and James was worth it.

* * *

**September 16, 1984**

"That's it Harry," Severus said proudly. "You wrote that set of letters a lot better than the first time."

Harry smiled shyly, almost as if not used to the praise, and Sirius ruffled his hair. "Does this mean you'll teach me how to read soon?"

Severus seemed to consider it for a moment, but Sirius already knew what his answer would be. "I think we can manage that."

Harry's small smile broke into a wide grin at that. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, his bedroom door opened and Rose walked in. Sirius had to stiffle his groan as Severus rolled his eyes. Both men watched as Harry's smile diminished, and he seemed to resign himself to whatever happened.

"Hi Rose." Harry said softly.

"Harry." She said disinterestedly before turning to Sirius and Severus and becoming more animated. "Daddy just told me you were here and he said you'd teach me how to read, Sev!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. Sirius had to bite his lip to prevent himself from saying something he would regret. He knew for a fact that three days ago, Severus had asked Rose if she wanted to learn how to read before they had left. She had told him no. Sirius figured that Rose had heard James or Lily talking about Harry learning how to read, and decided that he shouldn't be able to do something she couldn't. One look at Severus showed he was thinking the same thing.

"Well how about you come over and write the alphabet a few times with Harry, since that's the first thing you need to learn." Severus said carefully. Sirius hoped that it would be enough to oblige Rose, but he knew it wouldn't.

"But Daddy said you would teach me by myself," She pouted.

"How about I teach you?" Sirius said. "Despite what Daddy says, I can read and write, and I'm good at it too."

"I want Sev to teach me." Rose whined. Severus looked torn, but before he could say anything, Harry spoke up.

"Go on, Sev. Sirius can help me practice the alphabet and next time we can move on." Harry said quietly. Severus nodded, resigned, and got up, following Rose from the room.

Sirius watched them walk out, before turning to the now very quiet boy next to him. He sighed. "That was very nice of you, Harry."

"I didn't do it for her." Harry said quietly, picking at his blanket. "I just don't want you two to have to go away."

"Go away?" Sirius asked, slightly confused. He thought that he and Severus had been able to convince Harry that they wanted to be around him.

"Like Remus did." Harry said sadly.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Sirius questioned slowly. He wasn't sure how much he knew about what had happened between Remus and James.

"Rose wanted him to read her a story, but Remus was doing a puzzle with me and said she had to wait. Then Daddy and Remus fought and now he can't come over anymore." Harry said. "Daddy and Mummy told us that Remus was too busy and didn't want to see us anymore. But I asked him when I was at your house and he told me that there was a fight and of course he still loves me and wants to see me."

"What else did Remus tell you?"

"I asked what the fight was about and he wouldn't tell me so it was probably about me and Rose."

"Rose and I." Sirius interrupted absentmindedly. Harry just gave him a look that Sirius was positive meant that he had been around Severus way too often and continued talking.

"So if you don't do what Rose says, then there'll be a fight and you'll have to leave. And I would miss you and Sev." Harry said, and the childishness and innocence in his voice broke Sirius' heart. He had no idea that Harry had known that much, and figured that Severus hadn't known any of it either. Even Remus probably didn't realize how much Harry knew. The fact that Harry would lose what was important to him if they didn't listen to Rose hurt him a lot. That was why when Harry asked him, in the same tone, "Promise you'll do what she says Siri. I don't want you to have to leave," Sirius knew there was only one way he could answer.

"I promise."

* * *

**August 1, 1985**

"Sirius, you should've been there. It was horrible." Alice Longbottom was currently pacing back and forth in the living room, and Sirius was filled with dread at just what she was hinting at.

"He has been a bit quiet..." Sirius said slowly before trailing off.

"Well he had good reason to be." Alice said fiercely, and Sirius was suddenly reminded of the fact that Alice had a similar temperament to Lily when angered.

"Do I even want to know?" Sirius asked warily.

"It made me wish I was still an auror. I saw enough yesterday for a neglect investigation to be launched. And the party was only five hours long." Alice said. "If it hadn't been Neville's birthday, and if I didn't know what happened to Remus, they would have gotten an earful."

Sirius checked the time. "We have about forty minutes before lunch. Is that enough time?"

"More than enough. There's actually not much to the story. Rose, of course, stole all the attention, so Harry and Neville spent most of the party together. Neville left Harry alone for a few minutes, I'm not sure why...maybe to open a present or something, and then he came up to me and said he couldn't find Harry. So of course I went to tell Lily and James."

"Let me guess...they were less than concerned." Sirius said dryly.

"I think their exact words were, 'Oh, he'll wander back eventually.'" Alice said. "Of course, Neville didn't seem thrilled at the idea that one of his best friends was wandering around, and neither was I, so we went looking for him. Guess where we found him?"

"Hopefully right in the front yard, but I doubt that's going to happen."

"Nope. He was on the edge of the property, right outside the wards, talking Minerva's ear off." Alice said. "It was lucky that she just so happened to be coming to the party late."

"Minerva? As in Minerva McGonagall?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"The one and only. She gave Harry and Rose their birthday presents as well, actually. Neville and Harry both got a copy of Silver Fox, Golden Bird. I believe she got Rose an animated toy cat."

Sirius snorted. "How'd she react to that one?"

"Turned her nose up at it of course. Harry, on the other hand, thanked her probably close to a million times. The cutest part though was when he and Neville shyly asked her to read it to them. I took pictures, which you'll be getting a copy of."

"Lily and James?" Sirius asked.

"Oh yeah, like they'd actually do anything with them. Ten knuts says they end up in a drawer somewhere." She shook her head. "Don't be surprised if Minerva asks you if she can see Harry sometime. She thinks he's the cutest thing."

"Of course she does. He takes after his godfather." Sirius said in a haughty tone. Alice just raised an eyebrow, and he grinned for a moment before getting serious again. "Did anything else happen?"

"There were no specific events, it was just the way they acted, you know?" Alice said, furrowing her brow in thought. "James and Lily always had eyes on Rose, and their body language was always protective of her. Like they'd, oh what's that muggle saying...jump in front of a bullet for her. Harry though, sometimes it was like he barely existed. I mean, when he initiated contact with them, they responded, but they never started any type of communication with him until they had to leave. Rose is a right terror to Harry, always picking on him and getting away with it. And Harry just takes it from all of them. When he saw I was getting upset about it, he quietly asked me not to say anything."

"That's because he knows what happened to Remus." Sirius sighed. "We're lucky that Lily and James still let him come over here for a few days, especially since Remus is here. I think it would be different if Rose was coming too, but she knows that they'll be treated equally and hates that."

"We need to do something Sirius. He can't stay there, it's not healthy."

"But what can we do? If we try anything, we risk not being able to see Harry, which would make it worse for him. It's, unfortunately, a no-win situation. Even if we could get custody of him or something, he would know it's because his parents don't pay any attention to him at all, and that would hurt." Sirius said with a bit of anger. He then noticed that Alice was rubbing her right arm, which was twitching a bit more than usual. Sirius' voice softened. "You need a potion?"

"Yeah I'll go grab one from Sev." Alice said with a wince. "I should've taken something an hour or so ago, but I forgot...again."

Sirius gave a small smile. "Hopefully Sev will figure out something more permanent soon. He keeps saying there's just one thing he's missing. Maybe then we'll see you back in auror robes?"

"You just might," Alice said as she stood up, rolling her shoulder. "But probably not until Neville is a bit older, maybe when he goes to Hogwarts. I want him to grow up with a parent, knowing he's loved. I don't want to be the wife and mother that throws herself into work when something happens to her husband, you know?" She winced again.

"Yeah, I know." Sirius said sadly, before attempting to perk up a bit. "Now let's go hunt down everyone else. I don't know about you, but I'm quite hungry."

* * *

**June 21, 1986**

"Can we read Silver Fox, Golden Bird?" Harry asked, and Sirius and Severus both had to laugh.

"Of course we can. Why don't you go get it from your room?" Sirius asked him, and Harry ran out of the room. He turned to Severus. "I doubt I need the book. I probably have the thing memorized at this point."

"Oh knock it off. You know that we were just as obsessed with that book when we were his age. I'm sure that's why Minnie gave it to him."

"Probably." Sirius agreed after a moment's thought. The two men sat in a comfortable silence while waiting for Harry to return to the living room of Potter Manor, where the family of four had been living since the attack. It was a spacious room, and in the place of one of the walls was a massive window. Over the years, it had become Harry's favorite place to read year-round, as it meant he could always see outside into the yard and behind that, the forest.

The two men hadn't been alone long when they heard Harry running down the stairs. "Hey Pup! No running on the stairs!" Sirius yelled, before picking up his glass of water.

Harry calmly walked into the room and rolled his eyes. "No yelling in the house, Sirius."

Sirius choked on his water and Severus disguised his cough as a laugh. Sirius glared at him. "I blame you for this. That eyeroll was 100% you. He's only six, and you've already corrupted him."

Severus just laughed even harder, no longer even attempting to hide it, and this time Harry joined in too. Sirius hid his grin and gave a fake pout instead. This had the effect he had been hoping for, as Harry started laughing even harder. Sirius smirked, and after waiting for everyone to calm down a bit, he held out his hand for the book, which Harry gave to him, still grinning. "Any particular verse?"

"From the beginning!"

"Alright, alright, from the beginning it is." Sirius rolled his eyes, which Severus smirked at, and began to read.

_One of silver, one of gold_  
_Though neither fit what the fates foretold_  
_One destined to determine the fate of magic_  
_The other to meet a fate most tragic_  
_Roles switched by a dangerous mistake_  
_No one trusts the world in the hands of a snake_  
_One doted on by all she knows, _  
_Gifts, riches and fame she is bestowed_  
_The other doomed to a life of despair, _  
_Until the brothers three take him from there._  
_Joined by the Stars, the three Lions and the Seer True,_  
_Together they build the world anew._  
_But success only comes if the right choice is made,_  
_Courage or Cunning, __Crimson or Jade_

"Sirus!" Rose's excited voice rang through the living room as she ran in. "It's such a nice day and Daddy said I could go flying! Will you come with me?!"

Sirius first looked to Severus, who had the mask he had perfected during his childhood firmly up, with the anger barely showing through his eyes. He felt Harry lean away from him, and more than that, felt him start to shut down again, and Sirius mentally cursed Rose for doing this. He knew it wasn't accidental, if the smirk on her face was anything to go by.

Sirius didn't want to go. It was plain as that. He knew he shouldn't play favorites with the kids of the person who had once been his brother, but he did. And his was Harry. He didn't want to leave to go flying, even though he loved to fly; he wanted to stay inside and lounge around while reading a book told in verse with his godson. Harry seemed to realize this, for he whispered quietly, "You promised."

Sirius sighed, and looked at Harry, who had a pleading look in his eyes. Sirius nodded, resigned. Severus motioned to Harry to come closer, and reached a hand towards Sirius. "I'll read."

As Sirius walked out, he tuned out Rose and turned back for one last look at his godson, and saw him leaning into Severus' side, as Severus began to read.

_One stops evil day by day_  
_It was really me, the other does say_  
_Everyone believes the child of Gold_  
_For only the Bird would be so bold._

* * *

**August 30, 1987**

"Sirius?" Harry asked softly, as the two of them were laying outstide on the grass.

"Yeah, kiddo?" Sirius responded lazily.

"You'll always tell me the truth, right?"

Sirius instantly became more alert, unsure of where the conversation was going to go. "You know I will. What's on your mind?"

Harry was silent for a few moments, and Sirius was beginning to wonder if the seven year old had dozed off in the sunlight when he spoke up. "Why don't Mum and Dad love me?"

Sirius exhaled deeply. "They do love you, Harry."

"Not as much as they love Rose."

Sirius was silent for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to play dumb. "They love you in a different way than they love Rose."

"What do you mean?" Harry sat up and turned a piercing stare on Sirius. Sirius also sat up, and tried to arrange his thoughts.

"Well...they love you. They don't want you to get hurt or upset or anything. They just think Rose is more important, because she made Voldemort disappear and might have to do it again one day. So they're more worried about her happiness."

Harry nodded. "She is more important. She deserves their love more than I do, because she's the Girl Who Lived."

Sirius' heart broke a little at those words. "No, Harry. You're just as important as she is. You deserve love just as much. You know Sev, Remus, Alice, Neville, Aunt Minnie and I all love you so much. And that's the way that your parents should love you."

"Then why don't they?" The words sounded so childish, a way that Harry rarely sounded anymore. "Am I not good enough?"

"You'll always be good enough. Don't let anyone tell you differently. Ever."

"Then why...?"

"I don't know, Pup." Sirius said sadly, and Harry leant into him. "I wish I did."

"I wish I could live with you." Harry whispered so quietly that Sirius probably wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't an animagus.

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"I know it's stupid and will never happen...but sometimes I wish I could live with you, and Remus, and Sev." Harry mumbled, refusing to look Sirius in the eye. Sirius frowned.

"Harry." There was no response. "Hey, Harry, look at me, kiddo."

Harry looked towards him, and Sirius could see the unshed tears about to spill over. He motioned for his godson to come closer, and wrapped him in a hug. "Harry, all three of of love you. And we would take you in a minute."

"Please Sirius. Please. I promise I'll be good and I'll listen to everything you say. I can't stay here anymore." Harry said, and Sirius bit his lip in worry.

"Harry, what brought this on? Why are you so upset all of a sudden?"

"Yesterday, Mum and Dad were in the kitchen making dinner and Rose came into my room and said that no one loved me, especially not Mum and Dad, and that she would make sure it stays that way. What if she tries to get Dad to stop letting you come? What if he stops letting me go to your house? Siri, I can't lose you and Sev and Remus and Alice and Neville and Aunt Minnie!" Harry was so upset at this point, that he was barely breathing, and the tears were running down his face.

Sirius sighed, and made a split second decision. "Harry, do you want me to go talk to your dad and see what he says?"

"Please." Harry said desperately, and Sirius got up, lifting Harry with him. He placed the young boy's feet on the ground.

"I'm going to go talk to your dad." He felt Harry clutch him tighter. "Relax Harry. No matter what happens, I will come say goodbye. And even then I'll find a way to see you. But right now, I need to go talk to him, okay?" At Harry's nod, Sirius let go of him. "Stay here, okay? I'll be back soon."

As Sirius walked away, he let the anger he felt at his godson's treatment break free from where he had been holding it for so long. He had been waiting for this opportunity to talk to James for years, and now he was going to get it.

James and Lily Potter were going to regret ever neglecting the godson of a Black.

* * *

_**A/N: **_So, this is chapter one. Next Chapter will feature the conversation between Sirius and James, as well as the consequences of the ensuing argument.  
Thank you so much to everyone who has followed and favorited this story...but it would also be reallyyy nice to get some reviews this chapter. They make me write faster, I swear XD


	3. Actions and Reactions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter Franchise, JK Rowling does. I am merely playing in her universe.

**Summary: **No one knows what really happened on Halloween night in 1981 besides Voldemort, whom the Ministry has declared dead. Responsible for his defeat is Rose Lily Potter, the only daughter of James and Lily Potter. In the wake of that night, the one whose life is changed most drastically is Harry James Potter, the forgotten older twin of the "Girl Who Lived". Growing up, Harry struggles with the realization that he will never be as important or wanted as his sister, and that his parents will never have the time for him. But along the way, he finds people that love him for who he is, not who his sister is, and he learns one of the most important lessons of all: Family isn't always Blood.

**Chapter 2: Every Action has an Equal but Opposite Reaction**

* * *

**August 30, 1987**

Later on, Sirius realized that as he had stalked from the Potters' yard to James' study, his fury, as well as his magic, had been radiating off of him in waves. As it was happening, however, Sirius was totally oblivious to the aura he was giving off; instead, he was preoccupied by the desire to finally be able confront James and get justice for his godson. The only reason he hadn't before now was because of his promise, and what happened to Remus. After talking to Harry, however, Sirius was no longer concerned about any of that. He was a Gryffindor, and it was bloody well time he started to act like one.

As Sirius reached the door to the study, his magic forced the door open. He chose to ignore that, instead focusing on the shocked face of James Potter, sitting at the desk. Upon noticing Sirius, James began to stand, but after a glare from Sirius, remained sitting. The two of them just looked at each other, with James looking at Sirius with a bewildered, yet concerned gaze which Sirius returned with an angrily calculating one.

It was James that finally broke the strained silence. "Sirius, what's going on?"

Sirius supposed it could have been worse. James could have called him Padfoot, or could have dismissed him. He could have made a joke, or even smiled, and it would have been worse. Rationally, Sirius knew that. But just the sight of James, somewhat relaxed and composed, was enough for Sirius to lose it.

"Let me tell you a little story, James." Sirius said, in a cold, venomous voice. He saw James' eyes widen slightly at the fact that it was an icy tone and not a fiery one, and while a small part of him felt sorry for James, the majority of him could not wait to give the slightly younger man what he deserved. "You see, _once upon a time_, there was a horrible war. In the midst of this war, there lived a Light family who, despite all the horrors around them, were very happy. Then, everything changed when the Dark Lord attacked."

Sirius saw James' eyes narrow slightly at the realization that his family was the one that Sirius was talking about. Sirius smirked lightly before continuing in the same icy tone. "You see, that night, one of the Light family's twin children defeated the Dark Lord. It was decided by the Light Lord, a wise, powerful, and _all-knowing _ man, that the younger twin, the daughter, was responsible for the disappearance of the Dark Lord."

"Sirius." James said in a warning tone, but Sirius ignored him.

"The daughter was hailed by the world as a Savior, who brought the end to the Dark Days. Everyone absolutely adored her. However, in light of this, her brother, the older twin, was _neglected by everyone, even his parents._" Sirius nearly hissed the last six words.

"He is not neglected." James said, trying to keep his voice as icy as Sirius'. He did not succeed, the vindictive part of Sirius was happy to note, as more than a hint of anger bled into his voice.

"Oh?" Sirius asked. "Then enlighten me. When was the last time you took him to Diagon Alley? Or flying? Or to the park? Or read him a book? When was the last time you showed Harry even the slightest bit of attention when it was not for your own benefit?"

James stood up, so that the two of them were almost eye to eye. "The answers to those questions are none of your business, _Padfoot._"

Sirius barely restrained a growl, instead piercing James with a fierce glare. "That's where you're wrong, _Prongs_. You see, those questions _became_ my business when my godson came to me asking why his parents don't love him."

"He's at that age, Sirius. Harry will do anything for attention, just like we did." James said, trying a different tactic that Sirius was not going to buy at all.

"No. I took an oath when Harry was born to protect and take care of him, and its one that I've neglected for far too long."

"You wouldn't dare." James said, getting angrier.

Sirius smirked coolly. "Just try me."

"I'll ban you from the house, just like Remus. I'll kick Sev out too. None of you will ever see him until he's at least Hogwarts age...and by that time, he'll be convinced that you all stopped caring." James said resolutely. Sirius' eyes hardened and his voice sharpened.

"No you won't." Sirius said, continuing before James could interrupt. "You see, _Prongs_, that may have worked on Remus, but our circumstances are _very_ different. Remus, although a fantastic friend, is a werewolf. Hence, there was nothing he could do when you banned him from seeing Harry, at least on your property. I, on the other hand, am Lord Black. Do you _really_ want to start a political war with me?"

James was silent, so Sirius continued. "That's what I thought. Now, this is what's going to happen. I am taking Harry home with me today, and he's never coming back. I'll be back later in the week, and you will sign over all of your parental rights to Harry, as will Lily."

"And if I refuse?"

"Ah, I was hoping you would ask that." Sirius said in a falsely cheerful voice, before coldly delivering his threat. "If you refuse, I'll go to the Prophet and the Ministry with the story that you've neglected your eldest. They might not be able to convict you but there would be an investigation, and all it would take for Harry to live with me would be the proof of my memories and his testimony."

"Fine." James sighed and nodded, looking at Sirius strangely. "I never truly thought you were capable of something like this."

"Yes, well you always were all too willing to forget that I was almost a Slytherin." Sirius said shortly, beginning to walk out of the study. He stopped when he heard James speak again.

"No not that...I always knew you were able to do it...I just never thought it would be directed towards me." James said sadly. "I thought we were friends."

Sirius turned around and studied James for a moment, searching for any hint of the boy that he had met a few years before entering Hogwarts. He shook his head sadly and simply said, "We were. The boy that I went to Hogwarts with will always be my brother, and I will care for him and miss him for the rest of my life. Losing the man he has become, however, is no great loss to me. My friend, my brother, is dead, James. You are merely the person that has taken his place."

And with that, Sirius left James Potter sitting at his desk, alone.

* * *

**August 30, 1987**

When Sirius had first told Harry the news, Harry's face had lit up and he hadn't been able to stop talking. However, the more Sirius helped Harry pack up the things that would be needed until the following week, when Sirius would be returning, the more he began to realize that Harry had been getting quieter and quieter with every minute that passed. He paused, forsaking his job of packing underwear in favor of watching his godson as he stood still, simply staring at his stuffed dog.

Sirius sighed inaudibly, wondering what he had missed. When nothing had come to mind after a few minutes, he slowly crossed the room to where his godson stood, and placed a hand on his shoulder from behind. "What's wrong, kiddo?"

Harry shrugged, refusing to look at Sirius. Sirius bit his lip in concern, before walking around to kneel in front of Harry. When the young boy still wouldn't look up, Sirius gently placed a finger under his chin and guided Harry's face up, so that he was finally looking him in the eye. Sirius was shocked to see the gleam of unshed tears in his godson's eyes, and rushed to console him. "Don't cry, Harry. You get to come live with us now, just like you wanted. And I promise you won't ever have to come back here if you don't want to."

"You fought with Dad." Harry said quietly. Sirius froze. He was positive Harry shouldn't have been able to hear them from outside, especially since there had been no yelling involved.

"Harry-"

"I heard you. I snuck inside after you walked in. I left before you left the study." Harry said, unknowingly answering Sirius' silent question. "I didn't want you to fight with him about it."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to come live with Remus, Sev, and I?"

"I did-I do." Harry said quickly, as though afraid Sirius would think he didn't want to, before continuing in a quieter voice, "I didn't want you to lose your best friend because of me."

"Harry, this isn't your fault." Sirius said, after thinking for a moment. Seeing the doubt on Harry's face, he kept going. "I've wanted to talk to him about you for a really long time. Since Remus did, actually. But I didn't. Do you want to know why?"

There was a little bit of curiosity on Harry's face, and although he didn't speak, he nodded slowly. Sirius continued. "I promised you I wouldn't. And I wasn't about to break that promise, especially when I knew that it would probably end with Sev and I not being able to see you anymore. I didn't think you'd want to leave your family, and I didn't want to take you from them. I was so happy today when you finally said I could talk to your dad about it."

"But he's your friend." Harry said in confusion. "Doesn't that mean that you're supposed to back him up?"

"Sometimes, Harry, people change a lot. And when they do, they don't always agree with the people they were friends with before they changed so much." Seeing that Harry was still a little confused, Sirius quickly tried to think of an example Harry would understand. "Do you remember when we told you about Peter?"

Harry's forehead crinkled in thought for a moment. "He betrayed all of you and joined Voldemort, didn't he? He led Voldemort to us and then escaped? I think they caught him last year or something?"

Sirius was impressed at how much Harry had remembered from when the story had been explained to him and Violet. "That's right, Harry. Well, Peter was our friend once, but then he changed what he believed in, and helped hurt people we cared about. The same thing kind of happened with your dad, but on a smaller scale. Sev, Remus and I don't really agree with all of the things he does. Just like Peter, he doesn't have the same opinions and beliefs that he had in school."

"So it's not my fault?"

"No, Harry. It's not your fault. We probably would've had an argument over something eventually." Sirius said, smiling softly. Almost immediately, Sirius saw Harry perk up, and his smile turned into a full-fledged grin. He got up from the ground, and began to walk back over to where he had been packing. "Hurry up, kiddo. Pick what toys you want and put them in the trunk. I'll get the rest when I come back next week."

Before going back to packing, Sirius stood and watched as Harry placed his stuffed dog, wolf, and panther in the trunk. Even years later, Sirius never mentioned that Harry hadn't packed the stag, and Harry never brought it up either.

* * *

**September 6, 1987**

Sirius had decided that his brother was a git.

Apparently, after the argument with James, James had told Lily what happened with Sirius and Harry, and Lily called Alice. Alice had then called Minerva, who mentioned it in passing to Regulus, who had to see it with his own eyes. After the visit, it was Regulus' opinion that Sirius wasn't dealing with his own issues well enough, so he had informed Minerva.

Prat.

Minerva had, of course, owled him telling him that she'd be over Sunday at noon. When he had mentioned it to Sev and Remus, they had told him that they had made plans to take Harry out with Reg for the day and had just forgotten to mention it to him. It was an 'honest mistake'.

It was a bloody conspiracy, that's what it was.

Before Sirius could get any further with his brooding, the fireplace flashed green and Minerva McGonagall gracefully stepped out. Sirius felt a pang in his chest and looked away at the memory of James falling out of the floo. He dwelled on the memory for a moment before shaking it off. He had a feeling that he hadn't done it fast enough, as he could feel Minerva's calculating stare on the side of his face.

Sirius turned back to look at her, but before he could say anything, she spoke up. "James falls out of the floo in the most hilarious ways, doesn't he?"

Sirius winced, both at the memory and the confirmation that she had noticed him dwelling on it, and Minerva just continued to look at him with a neutral gaze. He blinked a few times before responding. "Harry seems to have inherited that."

"So I've seen." Minerva said with a small, fond smile as she looked around the room. Suddenly, her gaze locked on something. "What's this?"

Sirius followed her line of vision to see that it was a canvas. "Oh that. It's something Sev is painting for Harry. He doesn't have any comissioned work, so he figured he'd start it now. This way even though he'll get hit with a rush right before the holidays, he'll still have it done."

"I still can't believe that he became a painter instead of a potions master." Minerva said. "Just as I can't believe that you never became an auror."

Sirius merely shrugged, knowing he made the right decision. He knew Sev felt the same way. "I did more good as an Order member than I would have as an auror. Besides, I never did have any regard for authority."

She nodded while she looked over the painting before looking at him wryly. "Ah, a dog, a panther, and a wolf. No stag, I see?"

Sirius froze. Sirius, along with Sev and James, had stayed unregistered after the war. He had never gotten around to telling her about that...so how did she know? He supposed his shock must have shown on his face, because she started to laugh.

"You thought I didn't know?" Minerva finally got out when she calmed down. "Sirius, who do you think made sure you found the right books?"

"I never...really?" Sirius asked, intrigued.

"Of course I did. You never wondered why my lessons were always review the day after a full moon?"

Sirius looked at her in a new light. "You knew this whole time? And you never tried to convince us to register?"

"An unregistered animagus ability can be a great benefit. If it wasn't for the fact that I became a teacher, I probably wouldn't have registered."

"Is that why we never got caught? Were you usually on patrol that night?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Well that was part of it. I think that wonderful map you had was probably more of a reason." She said, winking at Sirius as he gaped in shock.

"Okay, seriously...how do you know about that?" Sirius asked, as he gestured her to follow him into the sitting room.

"Well, do you remember when it was confiscated from you in...oh, I suppose it was your seventh year?" She asked as she made herself comfortable. Sirius nodded as he did the same. "Argus brought it to me to see if I could figure out what it did."

"I'm assuming you did." Sirius asked jokingly as she smirked. "So you have the map now?"

"Of course. How else would you expect two Heads of Houses to be allowed out of the castle on the same day?" Sirius just shook his head.

"Did we manage to keep anything a secret from you?" He asked with a groan.

"Not much." She admitted, her voice softening. "I always was looking out for the five of you. As a matter a fact, I still am."

"I know." Sirius said quietly, unsurprised at where the conversation had gone. "And I'm okay. I'm dealing with it."

"Regulus doesn't seem to think so." Minerva countered. "He says he hasn't seen you this upset since the thing with Peter and before that, the Whomping Willow Incident."

"I'm-"

"Sirius." She interrupted. "You promised you'd never lie to me, remember? Not about something like this."

Sirius almost seemed to deflate, slumping back into the chair even though his pureblood upbringing protested at the mere thought of it. He never had been able to lie to Minerva, even back when she was just stern Professor McGonagall, checking on one of her newest first years after he had gotten a Howler over the results of his sorting. "I'm scared."

"I know you are Sirius."

"I want...I want Harry to have a good life. A happy life. I don't want to be like my parents, or Sev's parents. But how can I be anything else when that's all I've ever known?" Sirius said, looking down at his hands and avoiding eye contact with her. "He deserves better than that."

"And he'll get it, Sirius. I've seen you with him. You know him better than anyone else." She said gently. "Even just by taking him out of that house, you're already a better parent than yours ever were."

"I couldn't just leave him there." Sirius said, looking up at Minerva. "He begged me to take him, he said he didn't want to stay there...it was so horrible, Minerva."

"That empathy separates you from your parents. I think they actually enjoyed watching people in pain." She said in disdain.

"They did." Sirius said resolutely. "If it wasn't for you, Reg, and the others...I don't know what would have happened."

"That was mostly Reg's doing. The way he played your parents into not treating you too badly until you could get out was pure genius." Minerva said proudly, before her voice saddened. "I just wish that I could have done more."

"You and the others kept me sane." Sirius said with a small smile, before becoming solemn. "I just wish that Regulus hadn't needed to become a Death Eater to save my life."

"His life for yours," She said with a sad, understanding smile. "He would have made a great Gryffindor."

Sirius couldn't help it. He started to laugh. "Wouldn't that have just given my parents a heart attack...both of their kids in Gryffindor."

"It just might have." Minerva agreed with a small smile. She waited a moment for him to calm down before speaking again. "Can we agree that you are not going to turn out the way your parents did? Especially with so many people to help you?"

"Yeah...I think we can." Sirius said, contemplating whether or not to share his idea with her. He finally decided he might as well. "I think I'm going to ask Harry if he would like me to adopt him...not right away of course, but..."

Minerva looked at him approvingly. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

The two of them sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, and Sirius couldn't help but wonder who was going to be the one to bring up the real problem he was having. It seemed that neither of them particularly wanted to, and it became a silent battle of wills. Neither wanted to be the one to break it.

Sirius eventually broke it. "It's...weird. Not being friends with James anymore, I mean. For so long, it was the two of us, always together. I mean, there was Sev, Remus, and Peter too, but James and I were so alike but so similar. I told him that the boy who I went to Hogwarts with was dead...and its true. It has been for a long time. But it's so _final_ now..."

Minerva looked at him sadly. "Sirius I think that-"

"Aunt Minnie!" Harry yelled as he came running into the room. Sirius immediately sat up straighter, as did Minerva. The young boy rushed over to Minerva and gave her a hug, before turning to Sirius. "Why didn't you tell me Aunt Minnie was coming today? I haven't seen her in _ages_."

"I just stopped in to talk to Sirius about some grownup stuff for a bit, and of course to say a quick hello to you." Minerva said, saving Sirius from having to answer. He sent the older woman a look of thanks as Harry looked at them thoughtfully.

"I hope that talking to you made Sirius feel better, Aunt Minnie. He's been kind of sad the last few days." Harry said, looking a little upset. Minerva shot Sirius a knowing look and he knew he was going to have to talk to Harry tonight. Minerva looked back at Harry.

"I guess you'll just have to give Sirius lots and lots of extra hugs then, hmm?" Minerva suggested with a wink. Harry seemed to perk up a bit and immediately walked over to Sirius and gave him a hug. Sirius held the boy tight for a moment before letting go when he heard someone else walk in the room.

"Sorry Minerva, Sirius. As soon as we walked in, Harry heard your voices and went running." Sirius noted with a bit of glee that his brother was slightly out of breath.

"What's wrong, Reg?" Sirius asked with a slight smirk. "Can't keep up with a seven year old?"

"Oh hush, you old man." Regulus returned with a joking tone before turning to Harry. "Sev tells me you like potions. Do you want to go down to the potions lab and work on a potion before dinner?"

Harry looked at Sirius, and after a nod from Sirius saying it was okay, he quickly hugged Minerva goodbye before running out. The three adults shared a small laugh, before turning to Sirius. "You feeling any better?"

Sirius thought about it for a minute. The whole thing with James was still weighing on him quite a bit, but he was no longer as afraid as being like his parents as he had been before. He slowly nodded. "Yeah, Reg. I'm going to be okay."

Regulus smiled and opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, Harry's voice floated in from another room. "Uncle Reg, let's gooooooo."

Sirius grinned. "Uncle Reg?"

"It's a long story." The younger man grinned in return. "Well I've got to go occupy that little rascal for a bit. I'll see you back at Hogwarts, Minerva." With a nod of acknowledgement from Minerva, Regulus swept out of the room, robes billowing out behind him. Sirius snorted.

"Well, Sirius, I think it's time I got going. It's almost dinnertime back at Hogwarts, and I told the older students I'd be around to help them with an assignment before dinner." Minerva said regretfully.

"Thank you." He said simply. She nodded.

"You're going to see the Potters tomorrow, right?" He nodded, and she continued. "Talk to Harry about the adoption tonight so that you know what papers need to be signed for tomorrow."

"That's probably a good idea." He admitted sheepishly, not willing to admit that he hadn't thought of that.

"The full moon is Tuesday night, right?" Minerva asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Sev and I are going to go to the Potters tomorrow, and Harry is going to spend the day lazing around with Remus." Sirius sighed. "I still don't know what we're going to do on Tuesday with Harry..."

"Bring him to Hogwarts. He can spend the night with either your brother or I." Minerva said. Sirius nodded slowly.

"That could work."

"As a matter of fact...how about you and Harry both come over in the afternoon. Harry can spend some time with his Uncle Reg while you and I finish our conversation."

"That would be great." Sirius said. "Thank you so much...I didn't realize it was so bad that Harry noticed."

"He's more perceptive than most give him credit for." Minerva said with a small smile. "And how about as thanks, next time you come to me when you're upset, instead of letting me find out from your brother. Just because you've graduated already, it doesn't mean I don't have time for you."

"Okay. I'll try." He said honestly. They both stood up, and she wrapped him in a brief hug.

"That's all I ask." Minerva smiled. "I can show myself out...pull your thoughts together and go spend some time with your godson." With that, she walked out of the room, and Sirius was standing there alone.

Huh. Maybe his brother wasn't such a git after all.

* * *

**A/N (Important): **Wow. I am absolutely shocked by the amazing response this story is getting. I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. Please continue to review. They make me feel guilty about not updating on time (I wrote 3/4 of this quarter today so that I could post it). As such, this chapter is unedited, but I will hopefully get around to that at some point this week. If I do get around to editing this chapter I'll post a note at the beginning of the next updated chapter. Now onto business.

**1\. This fic will most likely be updated on Fridays or Saturdays, hopefully either every week or every other week.**

2\. As pertaining to Sirius' characterization:

More about his past and why he reacts the way he does will hopefully be addressed either in this fic or a maybe in a (possible) companion fic (See number 4), but for the most part, it's just that he didn't have a pleasant home life as a child/teen.

**3\. As pertaining to the almost parental relationship between Minerva and Sirius: **More about this relationship will hopefully come up later in this fic or maybe in a (Possible) companion fic (See number 4), but for the most part, it's just that she helped him out when he was having a hard time at home, and became almost a parental/guiding figure to him. He feels bad bothering her about his problems though, which he sees as insignificant to her.

**4\. Possible Companion Fic: **I really only have one chapter of Harry adjusting to his new family before I skip to Hogwarts...would anyone be interested in reading some short one-shots that fit in that period of time that will be skipped?

**5\. Pairings/Friendships: **I know it's kind of early for this, but I need some suggestions for possible pairings/friendships for the canon characters and Rose Potter. If anyone has any recommendations, let me know!

**Next up: Adoptions and becoming a part of the family for real.  
Please review, and let me know if you have any questions!**


End file.
